


Untitled Simon/Connor ficlet

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just an untitled fic I wrote based on Superboy volume 4 the last Superboy volume before the Nu52 butchered the character.





	Untitled Simon/Connor ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. IIRC I uploaded this once before under my main account Marf_redux before I made the decision to move all my older works over there.

“Simon why do these frogs have heat vision?” He asked as he stared at the latest creation his sometimes side kick had showed him. He really hoped his friend hadn’t been playing around with his dna with his frogs.

“No reason they were a total accident I was trying for villain trapping force field beams,” Simon said sounding nervous. He considered pushing the issue but the other guy was so nervous he decided to wait. He wanted to know why Simon had asked him to drop by after school. “Anyway I need to tell you something.”

He waited deciding that if he pushed Simon looked like he was going to bolt. He honestly found it really strange to see his normally reckless friend acting so shy. “I’ve been talking with Sajan and he convinced me I should talk to you about how jealous I’ve been about you and Lori.”

“You’ve got a crush on Lori?” He asked a bit surprised and rushed to put his friend at ease. “Nothing is going to happen between the two of us I can’t get past the fact she’s technically my cousin even if she insist that doesn’t count cause I’m a clone.” He could see the appeal Lori was beautiful but he couldn’t get past the relation on the Luthor side of his DNA.

“I wish it was that simple,” Simon said looking as green as one of his frogs. “I’m not really jealous of you cause Lori is interested in you.” He watched as Simon took a deep breath. “I’m jealous of Lori cause I thought you were interested in her.” He was a bit startled and Simon seemed to take his shock at that statement as outright rejection. “I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Sajan and just stayed quiet instead of telling you so I wouldn’t let it fester whatever the hell that means.”

“Simon relax,” He said to get his friend’s attention. “I’m just surprised that’s all give me a minute here.” He could tell that Simon was a bit relieved but he still looked ready to bolt any minute. “Simon calm down I’m not going to do anything to you.” He knew they were in Kansas but Simon was taking the nervousness way to far.

“Sorry, I know even though your straight you wouldn’t be the type to beat me up but I was worried you wouldn’t let me be your side kick anymore.” Simon said quickly. “I mean I already had to give up hanging out with Connor Kent around town.” He still felt a bit guilty about making that ultimatum when Simon had first showed up as his wanna be side kick but he also still felt it was necessary.

“Who said I was straight,” He said to distract himself from the nagging guilt. He saw Simon start. “Just cause I like girls doesn’t mean I don’t like guys too.” He had to admit the absolutely shell shocked look on Simon’s face was kind of funny. “Everyone just assumes because of how much I love women that I’m straight and no ever just asks me.”

“So your saying your bisexual?” Simon asked seeming to finally get over his complete shock. “I would have thought that would have made the news unless you’ve been done anything with a guy?” Simon looked slightly embarrassed as he went on. “There are lots of women online who claim to have slept with you but I don’t recall any men.”

He should have known Simon would be cyber stalking him as well. “I’ve slept with two guys but both were in situations where it wouldn’t make the gossip rags since one was on another planet and the other was in the future.” He decided to add for good measure. “And most of those women are lying I’ve had a one night stand with someone I rescued once any other women I slept with I was dating.” He still regretted taking that woman up on the offer but it had been shortly after Tana left him and he was lonely.

“So would you like to go out sometime?” Simon asked and then seemed to realize what he’d said. “Sorry, I mean if I can’t be Connor Kent’s best friend there is no way I can be his boyfriend.” Simon turned back toward one of the frog tanks. “I’ll just get back my frogs, you can go.”

“It wouldn’t be a good idea to go walking down main street holding hands since this is Kansas after all,” he said placing his hand on his friends shoulder. “However, I can fly us anywhere and we can give it a shot.” He wasn’t completely sure why he was agreeing to go on a date with his friend but it couldn’t hurt and Simon was attractive even if he hadn’t considered dating him. “However,” he said as Simon turned around. “We take things slow cause I still have to deal with Cassie and Lori?” He also didn’t want to hurt his friend and he was getting the impression that would be very easy to do.

“That’s perfect I’m a scientists I know how to take my time.” Simon said and he privately doubted that. He had never known Simon to be patient about any of his scientific endeavors as the multicolored super powered frogs attested. “Why don’t we go somewhere Friday night?” he nodded and after making the plans he took off.

He found Sajan waiting for him back on the farm. “Simon spoke with you then?” Sajan asked and he nodded he was really curious why Sajan had convinced Simon to talk to him. “I convinced him to talk to you because his jealousy was eating at him and I was worried what might happen.” He was no Tim but a suspicion popped into his head then. “I need to go I promised to help Laurie see if she had any real psychic potential.” He watched hte other man leave and got even more suspicious. He decided to take Tim’s advice and keep a closer eye on the time traveler from the future.

He didn’t follow Sajan since he wasn’t ready to even attempt to explain to Lori about his date with Simon yet so instead he headed inside to think about how to handle things. He still wasn’t sure he’d made the right call agreeing to this date and he needed to think about things. He had a few days and if he decided it was a bad idea he could probably let Simon down gently at dinner.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
